


We need to talk

by Tarvok



Series: Dear... [69]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvok/pseuds/Tarvok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock needs to speak with Sarek about something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We need to talk

We need to talk,  
As dictated by Spock.

By Tarvok

Rated G. M/M, Gen. Character study. Nu!Trek.

 

We need to talk, Father.

I recently received several older messages from Jim's account. I looked into it, and there appeared to be a virus-like quality of code attached to the messages. Upon further inspection, the lines of code are too similar to the altered code of the Kobayashi Maru to be coincidence. 

Father, I believe Jim placed a time-released virus in the system to send these messages to me, perhaps in the event that something were to happen to him.

I must speak with you in regards to these. I will forward them to you. Please advise.

Live long,  
Spock


End file.
